


The Main Event

by piratedsheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Filthy, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratedsheep/pseuds/piratedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi propositions Iruka—until now, blowjobs had only been foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Event

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank my best friend Jen for this one. It's all her fault. She supplied the scenario, I slapped my keyboard for almost two days straight, and out popped this sucker. It's short, it's filthy, and it's glorious. I don't own these characters. I hope you like it.

Iruka never really experienced surprise like he imagined other people did. Surprise parties did not work on him—everybody jumps out and shouts at you, and then you’re supposed to feel that leap in your pulse, the sensation of shock like icy water splashed on your body. Well, when people jumped out at Iruka, he usually had to bury a kunai in their chest cavity, so a lack of surprise in the rest of his life was kind of welcome.

But there was one ninja who always seemed to—at the very least—startle him.

“You want to _what_ , again, Kakashi?” he asked, eyebrows pinched up in concern.

“I want to give you a blowjob, like, a really good one. The best blowjob of your life.” He could have sworn he saw Kakashi’s dark grey eye sparkle with conviction. At home, he didn’t wear his mask or hitai-ate, but he kept his left eye closed all the same.

“Your blowjobs are great, I don’t know what you mean,” Iruka tried, shaking his head. “You always suck my brain out through my dick.”

Kakashi stifled a laugh. “Okay, but would you at least let me try? Blowjobs are always just foreplay for us, I want to try making a blowjob the… the main event.”

They were standing in Kakashi’s kitchen, after Iruka had just gotten home from teaching. Iruka set the takeout bags on the counter, thinking this through. He was not opposed to being given a blowjob, not in the slightest, he was just trying to establish what he might be agreeing to, here. Their sex life was not boring or predictable by any measure, but Iruka was suspicious. Maybe this was what some people meant by spicing up your love life—or maybe it wasn’t.

Studying Iruka’s thoughtful expression, Kakashi blurted out, “Are you going to turn down a blowjob from me?”

He could feel himself caving in. “I’m not going to turn down a blowjob from you. I’m just—” Kakashi waited for him to finish his sentence, his expression like a dog waiting to be fed. “I’m just,” Iruka threw his hands up in the air, “oh, fuck it, fine. Can we at least eat first?”

Kakashi was halfway to his knees when he remembered Iruka had brought takeout home. Not sure if he was relieved that he stopped there or not, Iruka tossed one of the yakisoba bowls at his head. Kakashi caught it.

Blushing, Iruka urged, “Come on, let’s eat while it’s hot.”

—

They had barely washed down the taste of fried noodles before Kakashi ambushed Iruka with kisses. Deep, needy kisses; Kakashi relentlessly thrusting his tongue into Iruka’s mouth, biting at his lips, grabbing his neck and holding on tight. There was something about the urgency behind each kiss from Kakashi, like he felt the need to take all of the kisses he could get. Like if he didn’t take them right now, he wouldn’t get any more. It left Iruka breathless.

“Mm, Kakashi, ah, mm—hey!” Iruka held his face still, but Kakashi turned his head to suck Iruka’s thumb into his mouth. “Oh, my,” he whispered.

He didn't waste time. Without warning, he licked down Iruka's jawline, nipping as he went, and he felt a swell of arousal take over his thoughts.

"Were you going to say something?" Kakashi asked, mouthing at Iruka's neck.

"Uh, I can't— _mm!_ —remember," he said, with a short whimper when Kakashi bit down. "Something about needing to breathe."

Kakashi dropped to his knees, plucked Iruka's button loose and worked open the zipper, cupping Iruka's erection with his hand. Iruka gasped and rocked into his palm. He braced his hands against the counter as Kakashi pulled his half-hard dick out of his underwear, nuzzling it, sticking his tongue out to swipe at the underside. 

“Oh fuck, Kakashi.” Iruka covered his face, leaning back slightly, and sighed softly as Kakashi went to work on his dick. His head bobbed up and down slowly, his tongue slathering Iruka’s dick until it was shiny with spit. Wrapping two fingers around the base, he popped off and jerked it minutely, pressing the tips of his fingers into the hard, veiny flesh. He flattened his tongue against the underside and licked all the way up to that sensitive spot just below the head. Iruka’s hips jerked at that, and he looked down just in time to watch his dick disappear into Kakashi’s mouth again.

He kept that up for some time, barely teasing with his fingers and engulfing Iruka’s dick again and again, slowly working up to a faster pace. His tongue was _insane_ , steadily licking and stroking and flattening against his girth. Wet sounds filled the kitchen, Kakashi’s slurping and sucking echoing against the linoleum. Iruka started trembling and reached out to comb his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, resting his hand on his head, but letting him continue to work at his own pace.

Besides his increasingly heavy breathing, Iruka didn’t say much to Kakashi, only letting out small moans when he couldn’t hold them down any more. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled his hand away and went all the way down, burying his nose in the trimmed hairs at Iruka’s base, hollowing his cheeks and sucking _hard_. Iruka’s knees buckled and he had to catch himself on the counter.

“Sh-shit, _oh,_ oh fuck,” he gasped. Kakashi’s one steely eye stared up at him, and he felt a hand come up to support his ass. His one eye was half-open and downright lusty—looking at him closer, Kakashi’s face was flush with arousal, too. Iruka tried to keep his hips still, he really did, especially when he felt Kakashi squeeze his ass as he gave a stunted thrust.

Kakashi pulled off with a heave and a shuddering gasp, spit and precum dripping from his red, puffy lips. He gave Iruka a few light strokes, and kept his other hand pressed against his arousal, still tucked into his pants. He wanted to make this about giving Iruka pleasure, about honestly giving Iruka the best head of his life, but he couldn’t just outright ignore himself. He sucked the head of Iruka’s cock back into his mouth, circling it and prodding at the slit with his tongue, gripping the rest of his length with his hand, twisting and jerking gently.

Desperately, Iruka stared down at him and whined, “ _Kakashi_ , if you do it like that— _nnh_ —I can’t— _uhh!_ ”

He was holding on by barely a thread when Kakashi’s eye met his. Kakashi stiffened up under Iruka’s lewd expression and rubbed his dick frantically through his pants, unable to believe that he was really going to cream his pants like a teenager. He pushed the head of Iruka’s cock against the top of his mouth and laved that sweet spot again and again until he felt the first spurt of cum fill his mouth. Iruka’s vision whited out, and he was a loud, shaky mess above Kakashi, fingers curled in his hair, thrusting unconsciously, desperately, all of the words he’d been trying to get out dissolved into moans and grunts.

Swallowing and trying to catch his breath, Kakashi pushed Iruka’s hips down and pulled off. The few last spurts of Iruka’s cum hit him in the face, and he kissed up and down his cock as Iruka rode out the last convulsions of his orgasm, smearing it around messily.

When Iruka was finally coming down into a post-coital haze, he wiped away some of the cum on Kakashi’s face. All he said was a breathy, “Wow.”

Kakashi nodded absently, and Iruka pulled him up to his feet. Iruka offered him a napkin and cleaned off his face, then gave him a chaste kiss. Kakashi felt like he didn’t have to ask, but the question left his lips anyway. “How was it?”

Kissing him again, softly, he responded, “Amazing. I want to ride you into the mattress.” Playfully, Iruka groped Kakashi’s crotch, expecting to feel a raging boner—Kakashi shuddered, and his dick twitched from the pressure.

Iruka’s eyes widened. “Did you—”

“No!” Kakashi tried to slap his hand over Iruka’s mouth, but he dodged it.

“—cum in your pants?” His smile was devilish and incredulous at the same time.

“ _No_ ,” he urged, blushing hard. Iruka wasn’t having it. “Fuck. Yes. I did.”

“You came in your pants from sucking me off?” Kakashi looked away and didn’t answer. “Sorry, I just… was it that intense for you, too?”

Guiltily, “Yes, it was.” He couldn’t meet Iruka’s eyes when he said it.

Iruka smiled fondly and kissed him again. In between kisses, he said, “Come to bed with me.”

Kakashi pushed his bottom lip out and stole a kiss before he replied, “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed this fic. I have just recently discovered how amazing reading people's comments are, so please don't be shy! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
